Sex Is Good
by Nighthawk88
Summary: I'm not in love, but the sex is good.


**Title:** _Sex Is Good_

**Rating:** _M_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own South of Nowhere. 'Sex is Good' belongs to Saving Abel and whoever else has rights to it._

**Spoilers:** none. Mostly pre-series.

**Summary:** I'm not in love, but the sex is good.

**Author's Note:** It's not cannon, but it's not _not_ cannon either. Just a short (really short, I know) story that's been kicking around in my head for a while.

* * *

><p>"Why are you up so early?"<p>

She's only wearing her bra and panties as she moves around my room picking up her discarded clothing from the night before. A toothbrush is clenched tightly in her mouth as she alternates between brushing her teeth and picking up clothes.

"Cheerleading practice."

I roll my eyes at that. _Of course._ "So. Skip it." My eyes linger on her ass as she bends down to retrieve her shirt.

She sends me a glare that I just smirk at. "I can't. You know that."

"Whatever."

She disappears into my bathroom and reappears a few minutes later, clothed and without the toothbrush.

"After second period? The bathroom by the chem lab?"

I shrug.

"Don't tell me you're skipping? You'll get suspended again."

I shrug.

"Whatever. I warned you. I'm going out with Aiden tonight, but I'll be here before midnight."

"Fine." She moves to stand beside my bed and leans down to kiss me.

After a moment, she pulls back and meets my gaze. It lingers, leaving me feeling like she's searching for something. I'm not entirely sure I know what though. Sometimes, I get the feeling that she's at least partly in love with me.

It's those times that I'm glad she's too dependent on the approval of the boyfriend and the popular crowd to try for a real relationship with me.

* * *

><p>I'm distantly aware that I'm screaming.<p>

My body goes limp. She crawls back up so she's lying beside me as I try to catch my breath.

My arms automatically come up around her as she rests half on top of me. She's just as exhausted as I am.

She places a kiss just behind by ear before drifting off beside me.

I never fall asleep before her.

Sometimes, I worry that she'll figure me out. The reason I let her stay after we have sex. Call it residual abandonment issues or whatever you want – I just hate being by myself. It's the reason I get grumpy as hell anytime she can't stay for whatever reason. Her parents. Aiden. The other cheerbitches.

Sometimes, I wonder 'Why her?'. I don't love her - most of the time, I can't stand her. If we're not fucking, we're usually arguing.

I smirk.

The arguing usually leads to more fucking.

* * *

><p>"Ashley!"<p>

"What?" I practically growl at her. Why does she have to talk so much?

"Haven't you been listening to anything I've been saying?"

I smirk. She sounds annoyed. That's usually a good sign. She can be really hot when she's angry.

"Why do I even bother?"

"Because Mr. 'I've only got game on the court' can't even do a fraction of what I can do to you." Her lack of a response only proves me right.

"I can't come by tonight."

My smirk fades.

"Aiden wants me to stay over at his place tonight. If I turn him down... I don't want him getting suspicious."

* * *

><p>I pull back when she tries to kiss me.<p>

"What's with you today?"

"Nothing." I put some space between us as I try to figure out my own thoughts.

"Are you upset about last night?" Her hips sway slightly as she moves closer, invading my personal space once more. "'Cause I can more than make up for that later tonight." She leans in to kiss that spot just behind my ear.

"No!"

She stops and pulls back, surprised and... worried? "Seriously, what's with you? You _never_ turn down sex."

"I'm fine. I'm just... not interested." I make my escape before she has a chance to do anything, leaving her looking confused.

She's confused?

_I'm_ confused!

She was right. I've _never_ turned down sex with her before!

* * *

><p>I linger just outside the gym doors. I don't know if I should be doing this. I know she's going to be in there. Cheerleading practice just finished, and she always stays to play the 'supportive girlfriend' and watch Aiden's practice.<p>

I don't know if I'll get another chance though. I've already blown one.

I take a deep breath and walk through the double doors.

I can feel her gaze following me the moment I enter the gym. Suspicious. After all, I've never been in this room outside of gym class. I can feel the moment she notices my destination. The glare she's sending my way is almost impressive.

I climb up the bleachers and sit down next to the oblivious blonde.

"So, you a basketball fan, or do you just enjoy watching guys pat each other on the ass?"

**End.**


End file.
